The present invention relates to pen-type injectors, that is, to injectors of the kind that provide for administration by injection of medicinal products from a multidose cartridge. In particular, the present invention relates to such injectors where a user may set the dose.
Such injectors have application where regular injection by persons without formal medical training occurs. This is increasingly common amongst those having diabetes where self-treatment enables such persons to conduct effective management of their diabetes.
These circumstances set a number of requirements for pen-type injectors of this kind. The injector must be robust in construction, yet easy to use both in terms of the manipulation of the parts and understanding by a user of its operation. In the case of those with diabetes, many users will be physically infirm and may also have impaired vision. Where the injector is to be disposable rather than reusable, the injector should be cheap to manufacture and easy to dispose of (preferably being suitable for recycling).